Game Over
by Hyline
Summary: Voici une fic sur GundamWing, HeeroDuo, mais pas de yaoi cette fois-ci, la prochaine fois peut-être, mais pour le moment ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre, mais je vais essayer de faire une vraie histoire la prochaine fois, promis et bonne lecture.


Game Over

Author : Hyline

Genre : Action

Disclaimer : Les personnages que je vais utiliser dans cette fic font partis du Manga GundamWing, donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Personnages : Heero et Duo (No Yaoi nor Lemon)

Note : C'est la première fic que j'écris sur GundamWing, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Résumé : Dans cette fic, c'est la routine quoi, combat, combat et combat. Et je ne vous cache pas que je n'ai vu que les 6 premiers épisodes + le film( il est génial, je vous le conseil, mais la fin m'a fait pleurer , je ne vous raconte pas. .) Donc, espèrons que vous apprécierez les prouesses de mon esprit.

Bonne Lecture !

Code Name : Heero Yuy

Suit Name : Wing Zero

Model Number : XXG-00W0

Height : 16.3m

Weight : 7.1 tons

Armor Material : Gundanium Alloy

Good Morning Mr.Yuy, you can enter!

Code Name : Duo Maxwell

Suit Name : Deathscythe

Model Number : XXXG-01D

Height : 16.3m

Weight : 7.2 tons

Armor Material : Gundanium Alloy

Good Morning Mr.Maxwell, you can enter!

Heero et Duo entrèrent dans une espèce de sphère argentée où une lumière dorée les envahit, puis ils en ressortirent vêtus d'une tenue de combat : un casque leur recouvré qu'une partie de la tête et était muni de jumelles électroniques. Ils n'avaient pas de manches, mais des gants. Leur armure les enveloppait du cou jusqu'au ventre. Il y avait par la suite une ceinture équipé de dix balles, d'une Beretta1, de deux grenades et de trois C42. L'armure se terminait par un pantalon tissé en cotte de mailles et pour finir, des bottines dotés de laser détecteurs de mouvements (qui brillent lorsqu'il en repère). La tenue de Heero était de couleur bleu-argenté et Duo, noir-métallisé.

Ils allèrent par la suite chaqu'un de leur côté, en empruntant un couloir les ménant à leur Gundam. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur, actionnèrent le bouton de décollage et s'envolèrent. Après 10 minutes de vol, il n'y avait toujours rien à l'horizon. Tout à coup, par simple réflexe, Duo pivota sur la gauche, car un missile venait de l'effleurer. Il fonça le premier sur les ennemis suivit de Heero et grâce à son faux, il trancha deux machines en même temps. Il y en avait dix en tout, deux d'éliminés, donc, il n'en resté plus que huit. Heero donna un coup de pied à l'un d'eux et l'envoya de l'autre côté du décor et BAAAM !

Deux robots foncèrent sur Duo et le tinrent chacun d'un bras. Un troisième allait lui foncer dessus, quand Heero lui fusilla la coque. Duo joignit ses bras et balança les deux machines qui le retenaient vers le sol, comme des jouets.

Ils n'en restaient plus que quatre maintenant. Duo laissa Heero s'en occupé, pendant qu'il allait se déposer dans un champ libre près de la caserne. Il sortit de son Gundam et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, discrètement. Il grimpa sur une échelle installé près d'un mur et pénétra dans une hôte d'aération. Il rampa à l'intérieur pendant 10 minutes, puis il sauta dans un couloir qui devait le mener vers son but.

Duo ?

Oui Heero, je te reçois.

J'ai éliminé tout les ennemis aux environs et je te rejoindrais dès que possible. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer ta position ?

Je suis dans l'un des couloirs du niveau Nord-Ouest, le numéro5.

C'est entendu, j'arrive.

Duo se mit à courir, quand ses chaussures se mirent à briller. Il se retourna et BAANG ! il reçut un coup de poing à la figure et tomba à terre. Au lieu de se relever, il fit renverser son adversaire en étirant sa jambe. Il se releva et lui donna un coup de pied au ventre. L'autre allait riposter, mais Duo prit sa Beretta et lui tira deux balles dans la tête. Il croyait que c'était fini, mais ses chaussures continuèrent à briller de plus belle. Six soldats arrivèrent en contournant le couloir numéro 6 et brandirent des PSG13. Duo leur lança une grenade et BOUUMMM ! ils partirent tous en fumée. Il continua son chemin, quand il croisa Heero.

J'ai entendu des explosions !

C'etait moi, six soldats m'ont sautés dessus. Dépêchons-nous, car si tu as entendu les détonations, ça a donc dû stimuler tout le monde aux environs.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit chercher. C'était une porte blindée, impossible à ouvrir et derrière, il y avait une prison. Duo et Heero prirent leurs C4 et les déposèrent devant la cellule. Ils explosèrent et la porte tomba. À l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait un homme dans la trentaine environ, à moitié vêtu. Heero lui brisa ses chaînes et ils s'enfuirent.

Arrivés à leur Gundam, Duo prit le prisonier à bord avec lui. À peine eurent-ils le temps de monter à l'intérieur que les soldats arrivèrent. Quinze machines les suivirent et se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Ils les évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Cinq furent vaincus, mais les autres n'arrêtèrent pas de les poursuivre. Duo perdit soudain le contrôle de son Gundam et au lieu d'aller à gauche, il alla à droite et il fut touché. Heero essaya de l'aider, mais les ennemis se refermèrent sur lui et BAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM ! tout explosa en mille morceaux.

GAME OVER

MISSION FAILED !

**- **Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Duo en lançant sa manette de jeu sur Heero. Je perds tout le temps, c'est pas juste. Je hais ce niveau, t'aurais pu m'aider, NON ?

C'est pas de ma faute si t'es nul Duo, affirma Heero, la prochaine fois, essaye de te faire moin remarquer.

Mais j'aime la bagarre.

Alors crève !

Duo allait lui sauter dessus, mais ce dernier l'arrêta en mettant sa main sur sa tête, tout en restant assis. Duo se calma et se rassit.

On enchaîne une autre partie ?.

FIN !

1Revolver 5mm

2 C'est des explosifs

3 C'est une forme de Sniper

J'ai réellement fait vite pour écrire cette fic, mais bon, j'ai essayé de la faire le plus original possible. Si cela vous a plu, j'en écrirais une autre, mais avec plusieurs chapitres. C'est juste pour savoir si vous aimez ma façon de raconter... d'écrire... d'inventer... bon ben voilà X3.

P.S. Vous savez que j'aime les reviews XD


End file.
